A trip to nevermore
by Green and purple hero
Summary: Beast boy finds out he loves Raven, and takes a trip to nevermore to tell her emotions. However what will happen when a certain teen goth follows him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**_

* * *

It had been a week since the events of trouble in tokyo. After seeing Robin and star togething Beast boy discovered the shocking truth. He wanted that with Raven. He couldn't tell her, so he decided to do the next best thing, travel to nevermore, and tell her emotions. The rest of the titans were eating breakfast, and having a conversation about Beast boy's weird behavior since tokyo. "I don't no what it is but I like it, no dumb jokes, no tofu, and he hasen't spoken a word. Although it is kind of sad he won't come out and play video games." cyborg said to finished the conversation. Beast boy had just been sucked into the mirror. He fell into nevermore, and started to follow a path. He stopped in a room where her first emotion was... Timid. "what are you doing here" she asked."to tell you how much i love you." Said BB. "No, you can't, i ... i'm not worthy of you." Said timid. "No,... I'm not worthy of you." BB said as he pulled something out of his bag. "Here," he said handing her his favorite teen titans collectible, a rare action figure of him. "it's yours now, you mean much more." said BB. He started walking to the next room not noticing the floating empath, hiding behind a pole._ Beast boy likes me? no he loves me! He loves me more then he action figure. But why. Why her, she couldn't show emotion, he deserved better, he deserved Terra. I am not worthy of him. _Raven thought as she followed.

* * *

**So sorry it is short, but good... Right? the next one's will be longer I promise, I dedicate this story to my three favorite authors, Saravv75, Numbuh13m, and Thal**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides E, and the story idea

ok here it goes emotion two happy!

* * *

Beast boy walked to the next room, and Raven followed, in the room sat happy. "BB!" she screamed excititly. "BB, BB, BB, BB," she repeted again and again like a little kid. " Hi Rae... or happy... He raised his handes to block an attack out of instinct, and none came. " Hehehe your funny BB." Said happy. "Ha i knew it" shouted BB. From her hiding spot raven listened a smile on her face, as he unraveled her secret. "Rae i came to tell you i love Raven." he said. "whoa really cool!" Beast boy was so happy, he burst into song. He all of just the way your are, by bruno mars, then he said, "i wrote that." "no bruno mars did... i play alot of song pop, she explained. " Oh uh well ok rae what do you say." Bb asked. He got down on one knee. "You have my blessing said" said happy, you must know move on to brave. I'm warning you, she's a tough one, good luck Bb" said Happy. "yes yes yes!" shouted Bb, then he skipped to the chamber of brave. Yes, skipping, he was really happy. E would have nailed him if he wasn't in "the Training".. (that was a sneak peak to the last chapter of my oc story. Hmm thought Raven he is doing well, he might just unlock my emotions through true love... Wait a minute what am i thinking, go back to your chamber love. Raven walked up to happy, "uh happy" said Raven. "agghh don't kill me raven he took advantage of me with his good looks and amazing talent." said happy. "do i really feel that way" asked raven. " ughh duh you and i both know the answer to that rae...ven " said happy. "hmm weird..." said raven. "arent't we going to go spy on BB now." asked happy. "oh umm yeah, come" said raven blushing. Happy was absorbed into raven, she could now fully control happy, and timid. Well he is doing good so far though Raven.

* * *

Aww cute huh, i know, i'm becoming soft, i'm really really trying to be serious, check some of my other stories, they are too funny, and not serious enough, so this is an expirement.

Raven: I hate you for this story

Author: you know you like

Raven: (blushes) fine i hate you for beinging write ...Sir

Author: that's better.

This is dedicated to the same people, moreso Saravv75, an special thanks to Darkqueenofrandomness as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: STILL NOTHING SORRY_**

BB walked into braves chamber. She was in the middle of meditating. "UH brave." he said. "Yes BB" she responded. "Well i came to tell you something very important." BB started. "Yes BB and that is." Said Brave. "Well i think i love you." said BB. "so i came to tell raven, without telling her." said BB. "I see. "said brave. "So" said Bb. "so what" said Brave. "What do you say." said BB. "BB, you know i can't make a desion for Rae, however, If it was up to me i'd say yes." said Brave. "AWSOME" said Bb. "BB, i have to warn you, the path is not easy to approach raven. she can't control her emotions, and the only thing that can break the spell, is true love. Bb you must suceed. YOu have to convince all of us to like you." said Brave. "easy said BB. "This includes Love." said Brave. "Still a piece of cake... Although an annoying one." said BB. "and Rage" finished Brave. "i'm sorry.. what. NO. no. no. no. no. no. i have seen raven angry, she is not very huggable." said BB. "Nobody said their would be cake bb, good luck." Said Brave. "Fine..." grumbled Bb as he stumbled off. "ghhuhguh" the words were not audible. _God we love him. _thought Brave. raven walked up to brave. "why did you tell him" shouted raven. "you know he needs to know!" Brave said. "you really think he could succed and break the curse."said raven. "No, we do" said Brave, as she was absorbed into raven. 3 emotins to go thught Raven. She started to follow BB. he was about to go into the next Temple, when he turned around and saw  
raven. "RAVEN" shouted bb. "No" said Raven, "it is I the emotion of boringness, and uh you have my blessing" lied Raven. "  
HAHAHA "dude i so know raven had one of those, ahahah emotion of boringness. HAH.. Well thx then." said BB. _Well i thought he was smarter then that."thought Raven. _And so she followed Bb, secretly to Knoledges chamber.

**WELP THAT"S IT SORRY It's short, but it's the thought that counts right...?**


End file.
